Deeper Than The Ocean (Sequel to True Blue Romance)
by Corona09
Summary: This is the story of Leo and Sarah. It takes place sometime after the fall of the Krang's crazy sleepwalking plan. It has adventure, romance, drama, angst, etc. TMNT 2012
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Leo could remember, his father, Master Splinter told him stories of his previous life as Hamato Yoshi. Especially stories about him and his late beloved wife Tang Shen before Oroku Saki (aka The Shredder) tore his world apart. Besides being a great ninja leader, Leo always dreamt of finding his true love and somday have a family if his own.

But as the young ninja turtle grew, his dreams of finding love were nearly diminished because who would love a mutant turtle boy. He thought he would ever find his other half, someone who cares about him and loves him. Until one night fate found his other half. An artistic teenage girl named Sarah Brook. At first, Leo was very confused about his feelings for her and tries to fight it. But in the end, he realized he was holding himself back so Leo wouldn't get himself hurt again. He confessed his love to her.

Leonardo and Sarah have been going out for a few months. They been to the movies, having night picnics, and walking along the beach, and stargazing. Sometimes they spend time together in the lair whether they are training or just chilling. Their love bloomed like many cherry blossoms in the Spring and their bond was strong. Nothing could ruin it. His heart was finally at peace, for now.


	2. Sweet and Sour

At the Manhattan Botanical Gardens, Leonardo and Sarah were checking out the exhibits. Leo was disguised as a teenager wearing hip hop clothes; a dark blue hoodie and sky blue baggy pants. "You know Leo, normally guys would be into coming to places like this." "Well I'm not one of those guys, I like it because it's peaceful." _But most importantly, there is no way we will run into Raph, Mikey, and Don here. _He thought to himself. "Oh my gosh! Leo look! They have cherry blossom trees here." "What? Oh wow." The room was filled with cherry blossom trees. It was like having a part of Kyoto here in New York City. The love birds entered the heavenly scented room. "They are so beautiful." "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." Sarah turned to Leo, closed her eyes, and slightly puckered her lips. Leo blushes and smiles because he realized they were alone in the room. He closed his eyes and leans in slowly to kiss her. He feels his lips on hers but something didn't feel right. Leo opened his eyes and realized he wasn't kissing Sarah, he was kissing a frog. "Ah!" Leo screamed.

After frantically wiping his mouth with his arm, he heard laughter. Leo turned around to find it was his Raph and Mikey, who were also wearing hip hop clothes similar to his. "Now I pronounce you frog and turtle." Mikey said while holding up the frog Leo kissed. "Why are you two here?" Leo asked his immature brothers. "We came here to ruin your date." Raphael answered with a grin. "Actually Raph and I are here to mess with you. Donnie and April are here to check out the science of flowers or are they checking out that giant heart made of red roses." Mikey added. "We did both." April said as she and Donatello entered the room. The purple brainy turtle noticed Mikey holding a frog. "Please don't tell me you pulled a prank on Leo. "Okay we won't." Mikey said.

Leo looked at Sarah. "Sorry Sarah, I had no idea they would be here." She smiled at him. "It's okay Leo. Besides it was kind of cute when you freaked out over a frog." The blushing blue masked turtle smiled. He still couldn't believe he found the girl of his dreams. Leo's heart fluttered like a butterfly after it came out if his cocoon.

"I didn't know we have cherry blossom trees in New York." Mikey said with awe. "They don't. This room was specially made for these trees." Donatello explained to his excitable little brother. "Excuse me! What are you people doing in here?!" A female curator in a grey jumpsuit walked to them with an angry look and added, "The Cherry Blossom Exhibit will not be available to the public until next week!" "Sorry Miss, we didn't know." April said calmly. "Well now you do!" She said rudely. "Jeez lady, why don't you just chill. It's not like we broke anything!" Raph said. "True, but your friend stole a frog from the amphibian exhibit and brought it here!" The woman exclaimed. Mikey blushed on embarrassment and handed the frog to her. She took it and pointed to the door. "Visiting hours are over. Now leave."

They gang left the botanical garden. The sky was a deep orange. Sarah sighed. "That was the second obnoxious person I have ever met." "Second? Who was the first?" Leo asked with a hint of humor. "I ran into this girl at the mall, who thinks she's all that. She kept looking over my shoulder to see my texts and she asks a lot of questions. Ugh." "Sounds more like a pest." Mikey said. "Exactly, I don't know what's her deal." Leo wrapped his arm around Sarah's shoulders to comfort her and said, "Don't worry, I doubt you'll run into her again." "I hope not." Sarah answered. Raph couldn't help but be a little envious of Leo's relationship with Sarah and looks away slightly before anyone notices.

Later that afternoon, Leo was meeting Sarah in front of Murakami's to have dinner. He nervously looked around hoping his brothers weren't following him again. "Leo!" He turned around sees Sarah walking toward him. She was wearing a light blue dress with navy sandals, and light make up. "Wow, you look so beautiful." She giggles lightly. "Leo, you already said that back at the botanical gardens." "I can't help it, because it's true." They entered the restaurant. The place was empty, just the way Leo like it. They ordered some pizza gyoza and fed it to each other one by one. Leo couldn't help but get lost into her eyes. Everything was going well, He and Sarah have the restaurant to themselves, they had a peaceful dinner, and no one to bother them, not even his brothers. Nothing could ruin it, until someone entered. Sarah groaned, "Oh no, there's that girl I was telling you about." She said pointing to the girl wearing a biker outfit. The girl spotted them. Leo's eyes widened with fear. "K-Karai?" "Leo, long time no see." Karai said with a wicked grin.


	3. The bright-side or Bitter Things to Come

It was Leo's worst nightmare, the daughter of his father's arch enemy just showed up out if the blue. Sarah has never seen Leo look so scared before. "Leo? Do you know her?" "Actually we do. So are you his girlfriend? Heh, I didn't know she was your type." He glared at Karai but then Leo calmed himself down and turned his head back to he girlfriend. "Um, Sarah could you excuse us, this won't take long." "O-okay." Leo rose up while staring down at Karai. They walked to the other side of the restaurant leaving Sarah curious. Murikama stepped up to her with two cups of green tea and said, "On the house." "Oh...um...thanks." He sets them down on the table. "Do not worry Sarah-San. Leo-San's heart belongs to you." What Murakami said was true and it made her feel so relived, but Sarah is more worried about Leo.

Meanwhile, Leo and Karai were "catching up". "What are you doing here?!" "Uh, picking up my dinner? Duh." "There are over a hundred Japanese restaurants and you picked this one? Why? And don't say it's closer to where you live." "Okay, I'll admit, I have been hearing that you have been hanging around with a human girl and it made me curious. So what's her name? Sarah is it?" Leo growled lightly at her with anger. "Must've hit another nerve? Or was the same nerve I hit the first time we met." "Karai, if you ever go near Sarah..." "Relax shell boy, she doesn't interest me." Murikama placed a bag of food, with Karai's name on the front, on top of the counter. Karai grabbed it and left some cash. "Keep the change." Before she left, Karai gave Leo a sinister glance and walked out the door. That look gave Leo chills.

Later that night, Leo walked Sarah home while looking around in case someone might be following them. "Leo? Are you okay? You seem a bot paranoid." Leo wanted to tell her that Karai is part of the Foot Clan but he didn't want to scare her. "No, everything is fine. I wanted to make sure we weren't being stocked." "By that Karai girl?" His eyes bugged out in amazement. "The way you looked at her I kind if sensed you two had a history." "We kinda did, but it wasn't anything romantic. Let's just say, are interests on ninjistu are bit...well...different." Sarah gave him a 'I know there is more' look. Leo sighed and said, "Okay Sarah, here's the thing. Karai's from the Foot Clan. At first I thought I sensed something good about but I guess I got it confused with infatuation. But it's alright because she and I are enemies and that is that. Also she has lots of issues, _**lots of issues**_." She could tell by his tone that Karai hurt him but he wasn't ready to tell. She hugged Leo to comfort him. He sighed softly and sweetly.

They arrived at Sarah's house. "Well, here we are." Leo said. "Yep." Sarah replied. There was a short pause until she said, "Oh, before I forget I want to show you something." Sarah pulled out four pieces of paper from her purse and held them out to him. Leo's eyes widened more. "Are those...?" "Two tickets to the Space Heroes Convention this Saturday and Sunday and VIP passes to meet the cast of the tv show? Why yes, yes they are." "No way! Those tickets have been sold out for weeks! How did you get them?!" "One of my mom's clients happens to run special events. I told her I have a friend who is a big Space Heroes fan. I was thinking maybe you and I can go." Leo was so happy he picked her up and spun her around a few times. "I'll take that as a yes." Sarah said with a giggle. After they calmed down a little, Leo and Sarah were about to kiss each other until the porch light went off. "I thought your mom was working late tonight." "I guess she decided to come home early." He quickly kissed her on the lips and took off before Sarah's mom saw him. She giggled lightly and waved goodbye to Leo before she headed inside.

Leo was able to make it back to the lair without being seen. The lovestruck leader was humming a happy tune when he jumped over the turn tables. His brothers were hanging out thin the living room; Donatello on his laptop as usual, Michelangelo watching an old school sci-fi flick, and Raphael punching "The Shredder" dummy. Mikey noticed Leo's attitude. "Hey Leo, you look cheerful more than usual. Did something happen?" "Yes Mikey, something did. Sarah is taking yours truly to a Space Heroes Convention this weekend." The excitable cute younger brother jumped onto his feet and said, "Your girlfriend and Space Heroes together for the first time? Dude! That's the best thing that has happened since the creation of a cookie pizza!" "Over exaggerating much Mikey?" Donatello asked rhetorically. "Sorry Don, I'm just happy for Leo." "I swear when Sarah showed me those tickets I almost asked her for her hand in marriage." Don and Mikey were dumbstruck when Leo said that and then he laughed. "I know it's silly but I'm just so happy. Not because of the convention but because Sarah was thinking about me." "Honestly bro, I wouldn't be surprised if you did. You two do make a cute couple." Mikey said but then Donatello replied, "Leo and Sarah are too young for marriage." "Enough!" Raphael yelled as he punched the dummy one more time causing the chain to break and it fell on the floor with a thump. Everyone became silent. Raph breathed heavily and marched toward his room. He slammed the door loudly. "Awkward." Mikey commented.

Meanwhile at Foot Headquaters, Karai was in her father's study looking up on old ninja techniques when she came across something that caught her eye. She grinned in a mischievous way. "This should spice things up."


	4. Trouble is about to Bloom

The Next Day, Sarah was in the middle of a big sale at the art supply store. "Thank you come again." She said to one of the customers. Everything was going well until a familiar face showed up at the counter. "You." "Oh well, well, well, the girlfriend of a certain ninja." "Hello Karai." Sarah said in a annoyed tone. "So Sarah is it? What's a cool girl like you dating a Space Hero geek like Leo?" "It's none of your business." "Hmm, it must be serious, why else would you dye part of your hair blue." Karai said as she reached her hand out and touched a strand of Sarah's hair. But she gently pushed her hand away. "It was like that before I met Leo." Karai smirks. "What's with that smile?" "Oh nothing, I was just thinking you two make a cute couple, let's hope this one lasts." "What does that supposed to mean?" "Oh nothing." Sarah keeps an eye on Karai while she check out some bottles of ink and other stuff. She gives it to her in a bag and says in a friendly way, "Thank you, come again." Karai walks away. "Weirdo." She said under her breath before helping with a next customer. The sly kunoichi stepped out of the store and thought to herself, _Oh this is going to be fun._

In the Lair, Leo and Raph were sparring in the dojo. The moody turtle was really aggressive with his kata. He threw a lunch at his brother when Leo blocked and asked, "What is with you lately Raph?" "Nothing is with me!" "Oh really? What was that last night? I thought you said you weren't jealous." That's when Leo swept his leg and knocked Raph over. "I'm not! It's cool you have a girlfriend but you didn't have to rub it in my...everybody's face!" He yelled as he swept his leg knocking over Leo and out him in a headlock. "I...didn't...mean...to...ugh...Sarah...is the...first girl that...ack...treats me...humph...right!" Leo elbowed his brother in the plastron and then flipped him on the back of his shell. Before the sparring session turned into rough housing, their father called out, "What is going on here? Last time I checked I am training you all to be ninja, not wrestlers." Leo and Raph looked at each other and got back on their feet. "Why don't you ask the happy space captain wannabe here." Raph said before leaving the dojo. Leo couldn't help but feel guilty for his brother's behavior.

Later that afternoon, Leonardo was getting dinner ready for Sarah. Michelangelo walks and his nose picked up something good. "What are you making Leo? Smells good." "It's not for tonight, I'm just prepping it for this weekend. I'm gonna surprise Sarah with a special dinner on Sunday night after the Space Heroes Convention. And then I am gonna ask her to go steady with me." "Dude, that's so romantic. So what are you making?" "I am making garden chicken curry with mixed vegetables and brown rice." "Curry? Sounds good. So did you get her anything?" "For what?" "For when you ask Sarah to go steady." "Well...I was thinking of getting her something while we attend the convention." "Dude! I may not know what it's like to have a girlfriend but if I did I would get her something special, something that says; I know and love everything about you." Leo was surprised by Mikey's advice. "I thought I would never say this but, you're right Mikey." "I have my moments." While the brothers were chatting, Raph was eavesdropping from outside the kitchen until Donnie ran pass him. "Guys! April just texted me! The Foot Clan are breaking into the Cherry Blossom Exhibit at the Botanical Garden!" "Which one?" Mikey asked and Raph appeared to slap Mikey. "Ow."

The turtles hopped onto the Shell-raiser and drove off to the Botanical Gardens. Donnie hacked into the security system to shut down the alarm sensors and put the cameras in loop mode to make it look like place was empty. When they arrived, they snuck inside and into the exhibit but was empty, nothing but cherry blossom trees. "I don't get it, what could The Foot want with cherry blossoms?" Leo asked rhetorically. "Hey, is it just me or are the color of those flowers more vibrant than usual?" "I think that mask of yours is making you color blind Mikey." Raph said when Don pointed out, "Actually, Mikey's right. There is something odd about these flowers." The curious turtle spotted a plaque in the middle of the room and reads it. "Hmm, these trees were donated by the Mastushita Botanical Labs, weird." "What's so weird about it Don?" "I thought they were shutdown two years ago." "Shhh." Leo signaled Don and Mikey to be quiet. "We are not alone." He added. The four brothers huddled back to back, getting ready for whatever The Foot Clan can throw at them.

One of the Foot Ninjas appeared and threw shurukins at them, making the brothers spilt up. "Finally! I was worried you guys weren't going to show." Raph said in his own humorous way. Then more showed up. "Booyakasha!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs and they begin fighting. They fought for fifteen minutes until one of the Foot Ninjas pounced on Raph and pulled out something from his sleeve. "Ow! Did you just scrape me?! With a dull palate knife?!" Raph exclaimed and the Foot ninja took off. "Weirdo!" The Foot Ninja vanished before the turtles can make a move. "Raph, are you okay?" Leo asked as he held out his hand to help him up but Raph ignored it and got himself up. "Besides the fact that Foot creep scraped a part of my skin with a plastic palate knife I'm fine." "Well join the club, one of them did the same thing to me." Leo said. Donatello scratched his head with curiosity and said, "Weird, one of them tried to do the same thing to me." "And me. But Donnie and I were able to kick their butts before they could." Mikey said. Leo looked around and could tell the Foot were gone. "Well looks like we'll call it a night and start investigating tomorrow." They left the Botanical Garden with a million questions on their minds and unharmed, or so they thought.


	5. A Dream turning into a Nightmare

_It was a moonlit night at Rockaway Beach, Leo and Sarah were sitting on a blanket looking out at the ocean. She turned to him and said, "I couldn't be any happier." He turns to her with a smile and replies, "Then prepared to be happier than you were before." Leo pulls out a long blue box and opened it in front of her; it was a silver bracelet with Sakura blossom charms. Sarah gasped. "Sarah, will you go steady with me? And perhaps someday in the future...marry me?" She started to tear up and smile more. Leo leans in to hear her answer. "Oh Leo...Leo...Leo..."_

"Wake up Leo!" His eyes open wide, hastily rose up, and gasped loudly. It was Mikey who woke him up and Leo gave him an annoyed look. "You don't wanna miss breakfast, don't you?" The groggy and miffed turtle grabbed his pillow and hit Mikey with it. "Dude! Leo why did you do that?!" "Because I was in the middle of an incredible dream and you woke me up before I got to the best part!" His younger brother became upset when he yelled at him. Leo sighed and said, "Sorry Mikey, I'm nit myself when I don't have my breakfast." Mikey's sad expression quickly changed to happy. "Okay, hurry up then before it gets cold." "What are we having?" "Scrambled egg pizza with Canadian Bacon and waffle bits." The eager orange masked turtle walked with with a smile on his face, leaving Leo with a sudden lost of appetite. He laid back on his bed thinking about that wonderful dream he just had.

Leo finally joined his brothers for breakfast. He decided to have some toast. "Hey, aren't you going to try some?" "Sorry Mikey, my stomach is...in knots right now and I need something that's light." "Okay, more for me." Donnie's t-phone rings and checks to see it was April. "Morning April...I mean Good Morning..." "Don, are you guys watching the news?" "No why?" "There's some sort of epidemic at Central Park!" The turtles rushed toward the lounge and turned on the tube. "This is Carlos Chang O'brain Gambe reporting live from outside Central Park, where there seems to be a strange epidemic. Everyone seems to be under a deep sleep spell. It started around 5 am in the morning. One by one they suddenly collapse on the ground. And it only seems to be happening in the heart of the park. The police advised everyone not to enter park grounds until further notice."

Moments later, the turtles travelled through the sewers until they reached the park. The sly was overcast and the police just finished investigating and getting the unconscious people onto the ambulance. When the coast was completely clear, the turtles start to do a little recon. "Um, hey Donnie? If whatever caused those people to take a nap is still around, shouldn't we be worried?" Mikey asked the brains of the group. "Not to worry, this gadget I'm holding can detect not only any anomalies but it can also let me know what the danger levels are and according to the readings it's not harmless to us." "Phew, that's a relief." Leo looked around carefully and says, I don't see anything out if the ordinary." "Maybe you would be more focused if you weren't fantasizing about Sarah." What Raph said made Leo growl under his breath. "Now is in the time Raph, make yourself useful and find something out of the ordinary." That's when spotted a bunch of unusual bed of fuchsia colored flowers and said, "You like that?" "Good work Mikey, at least _somebody_ is helping." Leo said while giving Rap a glare but he ignored it. Donatello observed the flowers closely. "Weird, I've seen flowers like these before, they look like a mixed breed." "Isn't why they called wild flowers?" Mikey asked in a humorous tone and laughed lightly until Raph bopped him on top of his head. "No Mikey they're all identical, it's the features; they look like a cross between Venus fly traps and lilies but the the color of the pollen has the same shade as nightshade. I'm bringing some home for a further analysis." "What?! Dude! Don't you remember the last time we brought something wild into our home?! Those mutant wasps would've eaten you guys if I hadn't finished up the antidote!" Mikey exclaimed. "Don't worry Mikey, this is a plant not an arthropod, besides this plant could be the cause of the sleep epidemic." Don explained while he carefully scoped out the flower with the dirt and placed it in a plastic bag. "We better head back." "Why Leo? The park's closed." "I know Mikey but it's gonna rain any second. And I would rather not catch a cold before this weekend." Leo explained and Raph groaned. Suddenly without warning Raph felt a needle-like pain in his neck. "Ow!" "Raph, are you okay?" Don asked his moody brother. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I think I got bit by a bug or something." The turtles left the park in a hasty retreat thought the sewers. As the rain falls, a figure from within the shadows smirked wickedly.

Back at the lair, Raphael was in the middle of a video game while his brothers were doing their own thing; Donatello analyzing the flower, and Leo was teaching Mikey a new kata. But for some reason he didn't feel like himself until he heard a voice. "Hey Raph, where's Leo?" The minute he turned around his eyes lit up as Sarah took off her red rain coat. Raph suddenly took her hand, looked her in the eyes, and said, "H-hey Sarah, you look lovely." She felt slightly uncomfortable when Raph commented her. "Um, thank you? Is Leo here?" "Oh...uh...no. He just stepped out but why don't we wait in the kitchen?" Sarah senses something strange about him while they walk toward the kitchen. Raph pulled out a couple of cups and whipped up some coffee. "Cream and sugar?" "Cream yes, sugars two." Now she knows something's up because this the first time Raph offered her a drink. He placed the cups on the table. "Thanks." Sarah said as reached out for hers. But then Raph cupped her hand which made her gasp. "Uh...Raph? Are you okay?" "Better now that you're here." He said and kissed her hand. Leo walked in and saw what happened. "Raph?!"


	6. Bittersweet part 1: Emotional Storm

"Raph?! What are you doing with my girlfriend?!" Leo yelled. "I'm just hanging with Sarah." "That's not it what it looks like! It looks like you were trying to make a move." He said as Leo took Sarah's arm and were about to walk out of the kitchen when Raph grabbed her other arm. "Excuse me but she's staying with me!" He pulled her to him. "Sarah is my girlfriend!" Leo pulled her back. It went on for a couple of minutes until Sarah screamed, "Ow! That hurts." The blue masked leader realized what he was doing and released her, causing Sarah to fall over and knock Raph off his chair. They both crashed on the floor. "Sarah!" Leo took her hand and helped her back up. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry." "It's okay Leo, I'm fine." He over her shoulder to see Raph getting up. "Sarah? Would you mind waiting in the living room? I need to talk to my sneaky brother." "O-okay." Sarah left the kitchen.

When she left, Raph shook his head feeling confused. "I cannot believe you would do that?!" "Do what?" "Don't play dumb with me Raph, you were flirting with Sarah!" "What?! Leo I would never do that." Raph said with great honesty. "Whatever, if I catch you with Sarah again, I will never forgive you." The irritable blue leader threatened his traitorous brother and stormed off. "Leo, aren't you being over dramatic?" But he was gone on a flash. Never has Raphael felt so shocked by the way Leo acted. He sat back down, trying to figure out how he got himself into this sticky situation.

A day has passed, Raph hoped what happened yesterday was a cosmic fluke. He was rummaging through the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and drinks out of it. Leo walks into the kitchen, giving Raph the silent treatment while making himself a bowl of cereal. He tries to pretend not to care what his older does, but the guilty red turtle felt bad about what happened yesterday. Donnie and Mikey walked in, this was the first time they see their older brothers not talking or arguing with each other. Don sighed and said, "Guys, this has to stop, we're not kids anymore." "Yeah, can't you two just forgive and forget?" Mikey added. But Raph and Leo didn't say a word. The two younger brothers were really worried.

Later that day, Raph was feeding in the living room his pet turtle Spike when he saw Leo and Sarah sitting together watching Space Heroes. He tries to suppress his new emotions but it was hard. Every time Raph looks at Sarah, he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. "I'll be right back Sarah." Leo gave her a peck on the cheek and headed for the restroom. Raph couldn't help but walk over to Sarah and sat down next to her. She felt a little uncomfortable. "Um Raph? I don't mean to be rude but would you mind move a few feet over there?" He ignored what Sarah said and leaned in closer to her. "Raph?" "Sarah? If you and Leo weren't a couple, would you be interested in me?" "What? Raph, that's a very strange question to ask." "Would you?" "If the situation was different but I love..." But her sentence was cut off when Raph kissed her. Leo returned and saw what is happening. He charged at Raph and grabbed him by the shell. "I cannot believe you did that! Why did you do that?!" "Why? Are you jealous that I'm a good kisser?" "What?!" Their yelling got louder and louder, then it turned into a fistfight. She couldn't take it anymore. "You two stop fighting!" Sarah screamed at the top of their lungs, and the two ninjas stopped fighting immediately. "You two fight just like my parents. Ever since I was a kid I vividly remember hearing my parents arguing all the time. They tell me they were merely debating, but it was all a lie, they were fighting. Their angry voices echo in my head until my mom said she wants a divorce. Ever since then I have been having nightmares about it. Seeing you two fight brings too many painful memories." Sarah said, then tears started to stream down the curves of her face. Leo could feel her pain wanted to comfort her. "Sarah...I..." But when she ran out of the lair saying, "Sorry, I'm not well." The sad Leo knew she was lying and was trying to hide it. Anger began to build up inside him like a dormant volcano about to erupt. Leo turned to Raph and bellowed, "See what you did?! Now I will never get the chance to ask her to go steady with me! And it's all your fault! Making fun of Space Heroes is one thing, but this is low." "Leo..." "Don't bother apologizing! You are no longer my brother!" What Leo just said really shook him up. The angry leader ran out of the lair hoping to catch up with Sarah, leaving Raph alone and sad. He dropped to his knees and looked at the ground, lowering his head, hiding his shame.

One hour later, Leo, in his hip hop gear, lost Sarah. He huff and puffed after running for a long time. "Sarah." Tears stream down his face. This was the first time he felt heartbreak. Suddenly, something caught his misty eyes. He found himself standing in front of an old pharmacy store. Leo sees an ad on the window display and read the sign out loud in a soft tone. "Yoru: the cologne that will bring you everlasting happiness." At first he didn't believe it would actually work, but Leo was desperate and could use all the help he could get. Leo dashed into the store.

Back at the lair, Raph was laying on his plastron in a bean bag chair staring at the ground. Mikey and April were trying to snap him out of it. "Come on Raph, tell us what's wrong? We can talk about it over your favorite pizza: the oh my mega mighty meaty special." The concerned red head said to him. "I'll let you give me a noogie or a wet willy." The orange comedic turtle said hoping it would work, but the depressed turtle didn't move a muscle. "That's it, we've tried everything; comics, pizza, video games, and his favorite punching bag." "Wait! There is one more thing we haven't tried." Mikey said as he picked up Spike and held it up to Raph's face. "Hey Raph, somebody wants to see you." But Raph hasn't moved an inch. "Whoa, this is serious April." The blue red masked turtle finally spoke."I don't know what's wrong with me. Every time I'm near Sarah, my head feels funny." "You mean like a dude turning into a werewolf during a full moon?" Mikey asked. They looked at him oddly until Donatello walked in. "It took a day and a night, but I think I...what's wrong with Raph?" "He and Leo had a fight, which upset Sarah and ran off, Leo said something hurtful to him and ran off to catch up with Sarah." "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Don asked the two of them. "I was a little nervous and I'm not good with those kinds of situations." Mikey answered and April added, "And I just got here." "Anyway, I found something interesting in the pollen, it has an artificial chemical that acts as a morphine that knocks out people and putting them in a temporary trance like state." Donatello said. "Why would someone create a flower like that?" The curious redhead asked. "I'm not sure, something nefarious I guess."

Sarah walks in wiping away her tears and trying to calm down. "Sarah." April said and ran over to her. "Are you okay?" "Sort of, where's Leo?" "He went out looking for you." Mikey answered. "I tried to call him to apologize for my outburst but he won't answer his t-phone." "That's not like Leo, he always answers your calls even when we fight evil mutants, foot ninjas, and..." "Okay Mikey I get it. But you're right, he always answers my calls. I'm starting to worry." Mikey notices something about Raph. He sees his goofy brother staring at him. "What?" "Yo Raph, how come you are not going lovey dovey right now?" "Mikey's right." Donatello commented. Raph notices it too, now he went from depressed to really confused. "I don't get it, earlier I felt all fuzzy in the head, what happened?" The brainy turtle sees something shining in Raph's shell. "Raph, hold still." Don reaches out and takes it out; it was a tiny needle. "What was this doing in your shell?" "How should I know Don?" Raph says in his usual irritated attitude.

They heard a light moan coming from the stairs; it was Leo coming back from the surface. Sarah smiled with joy and said, "Leo! You're okay." But something was wrong, Leo wasn't himself. He looked at her like he didn't recognize her. "S-sarah?" Then he collapsed on the ground. "Leo!" Everyone yelled and gathered around the fainted turtle.


	7. Bittersweet part 2: Sweet Poison

Everyone was shocked when Leo fainted. Master Splinter walked out of the dojo and saw what happened. "My son! What happened?" "We don't know, he just walked in and fainted." Raphael answered. "Quick, get him to my lab." Donatello ordered. Sarah, April, Mikey, and Raph carried lifted Leo off the ground when a small dark blue bottle fell out of Leo's pocket and roiled to Donatello's feet. The curious turtle saw it and picked it up. "Hmmm."

Leo was laying on a medical table in Donatello's lab, moaning lightly. Sarah sits down beside him, hoping he'll wake up. April tries to comfort her while Donnie ran back to back tests. "What's the diagnosis doc?" Mikey asked. "Leo's fine but his breathing and heart beat is abnormal. He'll remain here overnight for further observation." Donatello answered. "What about the needle?" April asked and once again he responded, "First of all it's a small dart. Second; it has traces of female pheromones mixed with Sarah's and Raph's DNA, and holistic ingredients." Everyone was puzzled by what Don said. "It's a ninja love potion specially created for Raph." Master Splinter explained. "I bet my last slice of onion and chocolate chip pizza that the Foot was behind Raph's sudden crush on Sarah." "Brilliant, observation Mikey." Raph said sarcastically. "Wait, you mean it that obvious?" Raph face-palmed himself at Mikey's response. "How could the Foot Clan grab a hold of Sarah's DNA?" April asked when Sarah made a sudden realization and said, "OMG! Karai! She must've got my DNA while I was checking her stuff out at the art store!" "So now what?" April asked Master Splinter and three of the four turtles. "It's late for you all to do recon at Foot Clan Headquarters. We should all get some rest and start fresh tomorrow." Master Splinter suggested. He looked at his eldest son and said with a worried sigh, "Hopefully Leonardo will be we'll by then." "Funny you should mention that Sensei, I found this bottle on the ground." Donatello said as he held the bottle and added, "I think it fell out of Leo's pocket. It's some sort of cologne, I think it might have something to do with Leo's sudden condition. I'll have the computer run an analysis and hopefully find a cure for it." He said as the purple turtle does his science thing.

April, Don, Mikey, and Raph left the lab. But the concerned red masked ninja turtle stood in the doorway and stared at Sarah. Raph wanted to apologize to Sarah about the kiss but now was not a good time. He walked away. "It's getting late Sarah, you better get home." Master Splinter said but Sarah slowly shook her head and replied, "No, I wanna stay by Leo's side." "Okay then." Master Splinter nodded and left them alone. Sarah looked at the unconscious Leo with sad, soulful eyes. "Don't worry Leo, I'll be here when you wake." She deeply kisses him on the lips. Sarah fell asleep on the chair beside Leo.

A few hours later, Sarah was fast asleep when Leo began to stir. She wakes up to the sound of him moaning. "S...s...s..." "Leo?" His eyes slowly opened. Sarah sighed with relief and said, "Leo, oh thank goodness you are alright. I was so worried." But Leo didn't respond, he just got up and started marching toward the exit. But she stood in his way. "Wait! Leo! You just had a fainting spell, you should get some rest. He looked at her and mumbled something she couldn't hear. "What?" Leo pushed Sarah aside and she fell with a thud. "Ow!" She got up quickly and grabbed him by the arm. "Leo stop! What's wrong with you?" He turned his head and narrowed his gaze at her like predator. Leo grabbed her wrist and gripped it hard. She moaned in pain as her knees fell to the ground until Sarah finally screamed, "Ahhhhhhh!"

Master Splinter, Raph, Don, and Mikey heard her cry for help and rushed into the lab. They found Sarah laying on the ground whimpering in pain, and Leo was missing. Mikey and Master Splinter helped her up. "Sarah, what happened? Where's Leo?" Raph asked her. "I dunno, first he woke up and the he started acting strange, and the next thing so knew he attacked me." The stench of mystery and tension filled the air.

It was midnight, April came over to help Donatello with some research on the new cologne Leo purchased. Sarah cries into a tissue Raph gave her earlier. "It will be okay Sarah." He said trying to comfort her. "How? How will it be okay?" She asked with a with sobs. Raph sighed and said, "Look I know this is a bad time but, I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. I wasn't myself. It's my fault Leo is missing." She sniffs a little and replies, "It's alright Raph, it wasn't your fault. It was Karai and that serum of hers. If I ever see her again I am going to kick her butt."

April's widened when she stumbled upon an online article on conspiracies. "I found something that night interest you. I think there is a connection between what happened to Raph and the whole sleepwalking incident a few months ago. Around the late 1970's, there was this female college student named Betty Andrews. She majored in Chemistry and Tech Engineering. Betty was also founder and President of the Beta Betties." "So?" Raph replied. "The Beta Betties were really called The Bumble Bee cult." "The what?" Mikey asked. "Betty used the combination of chemistry and tech skills to brainwash her sisters to do her bidding like; trashing other sororities, stealing and brainwashing their boyfriends, and businesses who have internships. In fact, she brainwashed the guy who used to run the lab that has those dream tapping machines. Her goal was to takeover and turn New York City into her own beehive and become The Queen Bee." "What happened? Did she succeed?" Mikey asked like a kid who is eager to here the next part of a story. "No, one of the private investigators rescued one of Beta Betties, who was Betty's assistant, and restored her memories. She told them everything and Betty was arrested for manipulation and conspiracy, and the sorority she created was shutdown." "What do you mean they restored her memories?" Donatello asked April. "The Queen Bee pheromone serum was used to get everyone off their guard and blindly worship Betty. To make sure they stay that way before the serum wears off, she created a software program that suppresses memories." "Dude, that is one twisted girl." Mikey said and everyone nodded in agreement. "But it couldn't be the same serum that caused Raph to act like that." "So what is causing my boyfriend to act like a drone." Sarah asked Don.

The computer from the lab beeped. "The computer just finished the analysis on the cologne!" Don rushed into the lab and read the info. He came back with his laptop. "You guys are not going to believe this! The cologne the same formula Betty Andrews used for her sorority sisters! Someone must've recreate it, and added some nano-bots." "Wait, nano-bots?" Raph asked. "The nano-bits were programmed to enter the brain and manipulated the memory bank during sleep." Sarah had a sudden realization and exclaimed, "Karai! She must be behind remaking that cologne! We have to find her!" "Even if we do find her, she won't tell us where Leo is." Mikey said when Raph spoke up, "I guess we'll have to go out and ask her then." "But what about an antidote Don?" April asked him. "The computer is still figuring that part out. You guys go out, find Karai, and give me the coordinates where they have Leo. By that tome I'll have the antidote ready."

April, Sarah, Raph, and Mikey took off on go-carts to fond Karai. "She could be anywhere. How are we going to find her?" Sarah asked he others when April spotted a certain female foot ninja hanging in the park throwing kunais at an oak tree. "There." The redhead said in a definite tone. "Let's go!" Raph said as he signaled them to follow him. They were able to sneak up on her without being seen and surrounded her. Karai smirked when she saw Sarah standing next to Raph. "So, you two are together now?" "Ha ha, very funny Karai." Raph said sarcastically and he was going today something else but Sarah cut him off by yelling, "Where's Leo?!" "How should I know? Maybe he's getting over you." "Dudette, there is nothing funny about turning Leo into a drone." "What are you guys talking about?" "Don't play dumb Karai, we don't know how you were able to give Leo that mind controlling cologne, but this sick joke ends now." April said in an angry tone. Karai became dumbstruck and confused. "I didn't create a cologne to control Leo. All I did was injecting a love potion into Raph just to mess with Sarah and her boyfriend. Besides it wears off after a few days or less." Karai admitted. "Dudes and dudettes, I think Karai is telling the truth." For once Mikey was right. "Wait, if you didn't remake the cologne, who did?" April asked. Sarah was starting to lose faith in finding Leonardo and start to tear up. Raphael couldn't stand seeing a girl cry, so he took a deep breath and a few steps forward toward the devious kunoichi. "Look you sneak, you better tell us something or else!" Karai was going to refuse but when she spotted Sarah crying, she felt an emotion that made her sick to her stomach; guilt. She sighed and answered, "I am going to regret this. Before I left Foot HQ, I remember The Shredder said something about bringing Leo at warehouse 4 at the docks. But that's all I know. I swear."

Suddenly one of their ' t-phones went off. April answered hers and spoke into it. "Donnie, please tell me you have the antidote." "_Yes I do. Did you find out anything?_" "Yeah, we think Leo is at warehouse 4 at the docks." "_Okay, I'll meet you guys there._" Don hanged up and Karai spoke, "I honestly have no clue what's going on but you guys better be careful." "Yeah right, like you would warn us. Come on let's go. April, take Sarah back to the lair." Raph said and they spilt up into opposite directions. Karai lowered her head, hiding her shameful look.

They drove for 15 minutes until they reached the docks. They spot Donatello waving to them standing in front of warehouse hitch which turns out to be an abandoned slaughterhouse. "You got the antidote?" Raph asked his genius young brother. "Absolutely." He said as he pulled out a spray can filled with it. "Good enough for me." The sai wielding turtle was ready for anything but he was nit ready for what happened next. They hear a vehicle heading for them. It was Sarah. She hit the brakes, making a light screeching sound, and stepped out of the go-cart. "S-Sarah?! What are you doing here? You should be at the lair with April!" "I changed my mind, I want to help get Leo back." "But it's too dangerous." He argued with her. "I have a right to be here Raph." Sarah said as she stared down at him. "Fine, just stay close." Raph said with a sigh.

They cautiously entered the building it was dim lit and silent until a deep, scary voice spoke out. "Welcome, to the end of your journey. I see you brought a new lady friend." It was The Shredder in the monitor, his slight mocking tone made Raph's blood boil. "Come on out and fight you coward!" The demented ninja laughed evilly and said, "As much I want to but I promised my new protege he would have the first crack on you." A figure appears out of the shadows, they gasped. "L-Leo?" Sarah said with a frightened tone. It was Leo, but this one was wearing a black armored ninja suit with the Foot's logo on his chest plate. "He is under my control." "No." She said softly under her breath. "It's a good we're in a slaughterhouse." Mikey said, sounding a little freaked and Don asked, "Why is that?" Leo unsheathed his swords and stared at them viciously. "Because we are so dead meat!"


	8. Bittersweet part 3: Out of the Blue

Sarah and the guys were unable to make a move because their opponent was Leonardo; leader of the ninja turtles and Sarah's boyfriend. Sarah couldn't believe this was happening, she hoped this was a nightmare and waiting to wake up from it. But it wasn't. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't a kunoichi. "Leonardo, take them down." Leo nodded to The Shredder and charged at the intruders. "Sarah take cover!" Raph told her. Sarah hid behind a bunch of crates full of bags with shredded meat inside them.

"Bookyakasha!" Mikey called out. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael got their weapons out and start fighting against Leo without hurting him. Their metal weapons clanged against each other. Leonardo swung his katana at Mikey, but the clever turtle jumped into the air and grabbed a meat hook hanging from the ceiling. "Yes! And gross!" Then he swung them at Donatello. The Bo staff wielding ninja was able to dodge his strikes when he tripped backward over a metal box filled with intestines from other animals and sat on it. "Could someone please tell me why would anyone build a slaughterhouse near the docks?!" Donatello yelled as he tried to get out but he was stuck. It was down to Raph and Leo. "Come on Leo! It's us! Your brothers!" The red masked turtle said to his foot ninja zombie brother. "I have no brothers. You are the enemy!" Leo responded and pinned Raph down to the ground after he disarmed him. Don and Mikey pounced on him, freeing Raph in the process. "Donnie! The antidote!" "Got it!" Donatello pulled it out the sprayed it on Leo's face. He calmed down a little.

The brothers sighed with relief but then Leo broke free and attacked them again. "Don! I thought you said the antidote would work?!" "It does! It's supposed to help stimulate the brain causing the nano-bots to short circuit and dissolve!" "Dude, I think you short circuited Leo!" Mikey exclaimed. Leo charged at them with great speed and knocked them out. The three ninja turtles fell to the ground. Sarah couldn't believe what she saw. She had to go and get help. The terrified artist ran toward the exit but two foot soldiers appears out of nowhere and blocked her way. When Sarah turned around, Leo was standing right behind her. She backed away from him and was knocked out by a tonfa. Sarah fell to the ground. Leo couldn't help but stare at her with a narrow gaze.

Sarah woke up in a daze, her vision was blurry but she was able to make out where she is. She found herself in a dark cell. "Oh, what happened? OMG! Nw I remember Leo. Was bring controlled by the Shredder and...now...oh boy. I have been taken prisoner. And the others..." Sarah started banging on the door yelling. "Let me out of here!" But no one answered and she began to cry because she lost her boyfriend to the forces of evil and the turtles have been captured. Sarah calmed herself down and cleared her head. "Enough crying Sarah. Put your game face on! You will save the guys and Leo. You can do it. But how?" She said to herself.

Two Foot Soldiers walked down the hall and checked Sarah's cell. They see nothing. One of them unlocked the door and went inside to investigate. Then, without warning, something attacked them from above. It was Sarah. "Good thing Leo taught me these moves, before he went all foot ninja slave." She whispered and took one of their clothes to disguise herself along with grabbed their tonfas. Sarah dashed out and snuck around to find Raph, Mikey, and Donnie. It was like a labyrinth. She hears whispers coming from a room upstairs and followed it. The whispers got louder as Sarah got closer to the room and snuck inside, hiding behind a box. She let out a tiny sharp gasp. Raphael, Donatello, and Mikey were strapped to medical tables and were hooked to a super computer. A couple of foot ninjas were in the middle adjusting the settings. The Shredder was there too. "Is it ready?" He asked them in a dark tone. "It will be sir, after the settings are complete and it warms up." One of them answered. The shredder narrowed his evil gaze at them and bellowed, "Hurry up! The sooner the rest of the turtles are under my control, the sooner I will use them to end Hamato Yoshi's life for good." Sarah could not believe what she was hearing. She snuck out of the room to find a safe place to hide until The Shredder leaves and then she can rescue them. Her ears picked up two more voices from the other room and took off to investigate.

She sees Leo and Karai training together in the dojo. Why that little liar! She said she didn't know about Leo's weird behavior! Sarah thought. Leo threw a punch at her but Karai counter attacked it by dodging his fist, grabs his arms and flips him over her shoulder. He landed on his shell. "You can't beat an expert like me." She said but then Leo swept his leg causing Karai to fall over. He pinned her down. "You were saying?" Sarah couldn't believe what she was seeing, Leo flirting with Karai! Her jealousy rose like fire burning a forest. Sarah backed away out of the dojo and started punching in the air like she's practicing to have a cat fight with Karai. But there was no time, she had to find a way to rescue the other turtles before they become foot ninja like Leo.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder that almost made Sarah jump out of her skin. She turned to defend herself but it turned out to be April dressed up like a foot ninja. "April, oh thank goodness. I thought you were a real foot ninja. Wait, what are you doing here?" "Duh, I followed you to the warehouse, but when I got there I saw The Shredder and the others loading you guys in a van." "Listen, the guys are in a room with a huge super computer, The Shredder is going to brainwash them! Just like he did to Leo." "Wait, I thought he used a spray on him?" "He did, but I think it was the only way to lure the others into a trap." "Okay, where's Leo?" "In there with Karai." "First we'll rescue Raph, Don, and Mikey, and then you can have a cat fight with Karai after we get the old Leo back." Sarah nodded to April.

They took a quick peek from the corner and see The Shredder leaving the room where Raph, Don, and Mikey are. It was guarded by the same foot ninja. "Okay, here's the plan; you and I take out those two and then we'll charge in there and shutdown the machine!" April whispered. "Like that?" Sarah pointed to the ninja beating up the gaurds, the ninja was Karai. "Karai?" April and Sarah said in unison. "What are you doing? Knitting a sweater? Don't you have friends to save?" "Why are you helping?" Sarah asked the sneaky kunoichi. "Helping you." "What?" The two girls said in unison again. "Why would you help us?" April asked narrowing her gaze at Karai. "Because Sarah and I have one thing opinion common; we both want Leo out of the Foot Clan." "Really? Because I saw you flirting with him in the dojo earlier. Bored of him already?" Sarah said sarcastically. "Hey, I was not flirting with him. And no he was not flirting with me. I was trying to prove to him I'm still the Alpha dog around here but he beat me to prove I was wrong. My father probably wanted a ninja with no emotions, which would explain a lot." Sarah's hope of saving Leo begins to fade. When April saw how she was reacting to what Karai just said gave her another glare. Karai sighed and said, "Hey, there's still hope. Come on, let's go save the guys before The Shredder finds out." "Okay, but if you try anything, we'll kick your butt hard. Get it?" April said in a defensive tone and Karai responded, "Got it. Hurry, we don't have much time."

The three girls entered the room, the computer was nearly finished warming up. Karai entered the code to shutdown the program but it was denied. "No! The Shredder must've changed it!" She said. "Is that machine connected to the turtles brains?" April asked Karai. "No, those three lasers pointing to their foreheads do all that mind manipulation. Why?" The red headed kunoichi took her tessen out and started slicing the control panel. The circuits fried causing the machine to burnout. The guys stir a little and woke up feeling woozy. "Guys! Are you okay?" Sarah asked. "A little dizzy but we're fine." "No offense Mikey but you are always dizzy." "Not your best one Raph." "Who asked you Doctor Know-it-all?" "Yep, they're okay." April confirmed. "How did you two get in here? What are we doing here?" Donatello asked. Sarah was confused when he said two, she turned around to see Karai is gone. "There's no time for Q&A, we need to find Leo and get out of here." "Yeah, except Leo is not our Leo." Mikey said and then Raph added, "Ge would be if Donnie's so-called antidote actually worked!" "First of all it does work Raph, the antidote is still active which means we still have a chance to get he real Leo back." "Is there a catch?" Raph asked the brains of the team. "Just one, we have to help stimulate his brain cells in order to destroy those nano-bots that are suppressing his real memories." The others groaned, except Sarah. "I think Leo is still in the dojo, if we hurry we can ambush him before he can make a move."

They ran off to the dojo hoping to catch Leo. The turtles snuck inside first to see if it was safe, then the girls followed them. But no one was there not even Leo. "Hey Sarah, I thought you said you saw Leo here." A familiar voice spoke out, "She did."

It was Leonardo stepping out of the shadows looking a bit darker than before. "Leo, let us help you." April said but the foot ninja turtle ignored her. "Look Leo I didn't mean to kiss Sarah. It was Karai's fault, she injected a love potion in me to mess with you. It's hard to believe she was your crush." Leo started to feel funny, it was like he had a headache. Donatello had hat curious look on his face. "It could've bern worse Leo, you could've been best friends with the enemy, kind of like the time I was friends with Brad. Of course he only pretended to be my friend to get to Master Splinter. If you, Raph, and Donnie hadn't come to my rescue he would've succeeded." Leo moaned in pain again. "That's it!" Donatello exclaimed and added, "That's how we'll stimulate his brain." "We get him to be friends with Karai?" Mikey asked. Raph groaned and smacked him upside the head. "Ow." "No, we tell him stories from our past, the more stories we tell him the antidote will take affect and he'll be back to his former self. Watch. Leo, remember when you got stung by that parasitic wasp? Or what about the to I created metalhead and you said it was clumsy? Or the time you used Captain Ryan's line from Space Heroes when we interrogated Snake about why the Krang kidnapped April and her dad?" Leo moaned more, it was like his mind is being being overloaded. "I think it's working!" Sarah said. "Speaking of Space Heroes, I remember the first time you watched that show, ever since then you became a Captain Ryan wannabe." Raph said in a teasing way.

Leo couldn't take it, he grabbed his katanas and charged at them, fighting back the headaches. Don, Raph, and Mikey were ready this time, they dodge his attacks were able to fight back. But then more foot ninjas appeared and fought them. While April and the turtles were fighting against the foot, Leo spotted Sarah. She knew she cannot beat him but she can beat the evil that has been messing with his mind. Sarah ran off and he started to pursue her. He followed her up the stairs which led to the roof. They were alone. Sarah never thought this day would come, the day she would have a showdown with her soulmate.


	9. Recovery

Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and April are up to their necks in foot ninjas! The red masked fighter noticed something's amiss. "Where's Sarah and Leo?!" "I think I saw them heading for the roof! Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" Mikey asked while knocking out two baddies with one blow of his nunchaku. "Well the good thing would be Sarah can help remind Leo who he really is. The bad thing? She'll be toast!" Don explained. "I hope it's the first one!" April yelled as she used her tessen to slice the knot of the foot ninja's belt, causing his pants to fall around his ankles, distracting him, and kicking him in the stomach. Raphael hopes Sarah can bring the old Leo back, their love for each other must be strong enough to fry those nano-bots in his brain.

Meanwhile on the roof. Sarah and Leo were alone. "Leo, listen to me. This is Sarah, your girlfriend. This isn't you. You are not a foot ninja. You never were." But Leo didn't listen, he kept swing his katana at Sarah but she was able to dodge his attacks. "You and your brothers were once ordinary pet turtles, adopted and raised by a kind Sensei, Master Splinter! You and your brothers made a huge difference in New York City. You stopped baddies, saved and protected your best friend. You even saved me." He snarled at her and yelled, "No! You Lie!" Leo raised sword and swung it at Sarah. "I am not lying. Leo, this is not you." She said trying not to sound panic but then fell over with a thud and he pinned the sleeve of her hoodie with one of his katana. Leo was about to strike her through the heart with his other katana when Sarah pleaded, "Please, look into my eyes, see the truth. Are these the eyes of someone trying to hurt you?" As he stared into them, those pure, beautiful, innocent eyes, Leo started to remember the night they met and what they have been through together; hanging out, thwarting the Krang's sleepwalker plan, saving Sarah, and their first kiss. In his subconscious, all of those memories came flooding in like watching a movie on fast forward. Leo shook his head so many times, feeling so conflicted. He finally came to and looked at Sarah with confusion. "S-S-Sarah?"

Back downstairs, the fight was over, and the heroes were surrounded. The guys breathed heavily as they stood their ground incase of another attack. The foot ninja cleared the way for their master. The Shredder stepped out of the shadows and looked at them like they were prey. "Fools, do you really think you can end the Foot Clan like that?" He asked rhetorically and continued, "Without your brother, you are finished! Why don't you all surrender now? Become part of my clan. If you refuse, your lives are forfeit." "Shut it metal mouth! We will never join the Foot Clan! Leo's will is stronger than your nano-bots! And with Sarah's help, he will come running thought that doorway and..." But Raphael stopped when Leonardo walked out of the doorway with an unconscious Sarah over his shoulder. He laid her down on the ground. "Guys you don't think Leo..." "I...I don't know what to think Mikey." The shocked sai wielding turtle said. "Any last words before Leonardo disposes you dispose you all?" The Shredder asked feeling almost victorious, feeling he is finally going to get his revenge. Raph and the others looked at each other, hoping one of them has a plan, but no luck. This was definitely their darkest hour.

Leo raises his sword at them but then he went crazy. He screams and swung his sword around and the everyone ducked, avoiding the blades. "Leonardo! I command you to stop!" The Shredder yelled but the crazy foot turtle kept swing his swords. The Shredder became furious and yelled, "Foot! Attack!" But before the foot ninja can make a move, the room suddenly went dark for a few seconds and lights went back on again. Every foot ninja got beat up. "They are gone?!" Then they heard something exploded. A foot ninja ran into the room. "Master Shredder! The memory altering machine blew up into a million pieces and the backup data for it is missing!" "What?! How?!" He bellowed. The Shredder found a note sitting on the floor and picked it up. It read; **Psyche**! He growled underneath his breath. Karai smirked when he wasn't looking.

Leo was in his room putting on his usual gear and threw the Foot gear into his memory box, reminding him never to crossover to the dark side again, whether being manipulated or by choice. He locked it and walked out.

In the lair, everyone gathered in the dojo and told Master Splinter what happened. "Dude! I can't believe you and Sarah totally pranked The Shredder! Pretending you were still under his control and then go bonkers! It was awesome!" Mikey said with excitement. "I have to admit it wasn't that bad." Raph commented. "Yeah, if Sarah hadn't signaled us we would've never figured out what was going on." April said and then turned to Sarah to say, "You make a pretty good kunoichi." Sarah blushed with embarrassment and smiled shyly. Don noticed Leo was really blue and asked, "What's wrong Leo?" "Everyone, I want to apologize for all the damage I have caused." Raphael frowned at what Leo said. "First of all, there is no need for you to apologize. Second, if anyone it should be me, I'm sorry for acting like a total lovesick dork and for kissing Sarah. I wasn't myself." "I know that Raph, Don already told me and I forgive you. But still..." "It wasn't your fault Leonardo, it was the Shredder that manipulated your mind but he could manipulated your heart." Master Splinter said. Sarah rest her hand on the slightly melancholy leader and added, "Master Splinter is right Leo. Don't blame yourself."

Leo felt emotionally better, just in time for the Space Heroes convention and he enjoyed every minute of it especially being with Sarah. They browsed every collectible item from vintage to new stuff coming out, checked out the costume contest, and get to meet the cast of the show. The blue masked Space Hero fan was over the moon but there is one thing still on his mind, something more important.

When Sunday night came Leo invited Sarah for a picnic. He set it up in the most secluded area in Central Park like the one from one of his previous dreams (see True Blue Romance). Sarah showed up wearing a black strapless dress with matching low heels. Leo smiled nervously. "I hope you like pizza and milkshakes. I was going to bring garden chicken curry but Mikey accidentally left the fridge door open so it kind of went bad." Sarah smiled with a giggle and said, "It's alright, as long as I am with you I don't mind what we have. Besides I love pizza and milkshakes." Leo sighed with relief. He pulled out a dark blue box and held it up to her. "L-Leo?" Sarah blushed when she saw the box. "Sarah, I know we've only dated for a few months but I really like you a lot and...well...what I'm trying to say is...now it's up to you...will you go steady with me?" He asked as Leo opened the box, revealing a silver bracelet with pink cherry blossom charms. The silence made Leo very nervous, more nervous than he ever was before. "Leo...I don't know what to say." "Listen, if you think we're rushing into it I understand if you want to wait..." But Leo got cut off by Sarah's kiss. "Sarah? Are you sure?" "I'm definitely sure, besides I'm not like other girls. I love you." "So I'll take that as a yes then?" Sarah giggled and nodded. Leo unhooked the bracelet and wrapped it around her wrist. She smiled brightly.

They closed their eyes and leaned in close to each other to kiss. Suddenly, they heard a croaking sound. The two lovebirds opened their eyes to see a frog floating between them. They let out a shriek and backed away from it. Turns out it was Mikey holding the same frog from before. "Leo, you got some explaining to do." Mikey said with a chuckle. Don and Raph also laughed "Mikey!" Leo yelled and started chasing Mikey around the picnic. All Sarah did was watch and smiled. _That's my guy._

The End.


End file.
